helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 84
Character * Zhao Lang * Zhou Heqi * An Hu * Consort Ju Choices Zhao Lang * That's right: +1 Favor * That's not true: +5 Favor Zhou Heqi *About Politics: +1 Favor *About Books: +5 Favor Rewards +5 Favor An Hu Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Prime Minister looks worried. Is he and the Grand Mentor bothered by the same thing? Zhao Lang: Grand Mentor? You mean that useless scholar? Magda: ... The Grand Mentor likes to do things according to the rules. To call him useless... Might be a bit exaggerated? Zhao Lang: Hey. Magda: Prime Minister? Zhao Lang: Are you trying to defend him? Magda: ...Prime Minister, you must have some misunderstanding. I don't want good people to be insulted. Zhao Lang: What about me? Magda: You? Zhao Lang: If someone called me insidious and sinister, what would you do? Magda: I... : That's right : Magda: I'll tell that person he really knows the Prime Minister. : Zhao Lang: Hahahah, interesting. : That's not true : Magda: I'll tell him you aren't that kind of person. : Zhao Lang: Oh? Consort Chu feels that I am not a bad person? : Magda: Even if you use any means necessary, you just find it amusing? Sinister people do things out of greed, but you, My Lord, don't seem to be working for yourself. : Zhao Lang: Hah... It seems the women in this harem are not all fools. : Magda: ... : Zhao Lang: However, an intelligent woman doesn't have a happy ending, Consort Chu. : Ba Qi: Prime Minister, why are you cursing my master?! : Magda: Ba Qi, leave me alone. : Ba Qi: ... : Magda: Thank you for your advice. I'll remember it. : Zhao Lang: Hah, thank me? All right, I'll accept your gratitude. Story Chat 2 Magda: (...Is that Lord Zhou Heqi over there?) My Lord, why are you here? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. I just finished the grand meeting and was passing by this place... Magda: I see. I heard... About Politics Magda: I heard that there were a lot of quarrels at the grand meeting. What happened? Zhou Heqi: Um... Magda: Ah, is it inconvenient? Don't worry about answering. Zhou Heqi: That's not the case. Every day, there's an argument in the grand meeting, and the reasoning is always different. It's not easy for me to choose one. Magda: If so, forget about it. About Books Magda: The Mentor Court received a collection of rare books that have been lost for many years. It's called the 'Notes of Yun Ping in the Thatched Cottage.' Is this true? Zhou Heqi: Oh? Consort Chu is also interested? Magda: In earlier years, Mr. Yun Ping was a swordsman. Inspired by the mountains, his writing was found to be extremely enthusiastic and passionate. My father used to have a copy which I loved very much. Zhou Heqi: I see. The real writing of Mr. Yun Ping is very rare, and now the note is in the Mentor Court. If you want to have a look, I can bring it to you next time. Attendant: Uh huh! I'll remember! I will bring Consort Chu the note... Ba Qi: You fool! It's called 'Notes of Yun Ping in the Thatched Cottage!' Attendant: Notes of Yun Ping in Thatched Cottage!' : Zhou Heqi Favor < 3 : ? Zhou Heqi Favor ≥ 3 ? Story Chat 3 Concubine B: Ah, it's Consort Chu. Magda: Greetings, Your Grace. Concubine A: Consort Chu's dress today is like a spring day. Magda: You flatter me, Your Grace. Concubine A: I heard from the little enuch the flowering apple trees are in full bloom in the Imperial Garden. Consort Chu, would you like to have a look with us? Concubine B: Hehehe- Concubine A: What are you laughing at? Concubine B: You're merely a few years older than us and you're already confused? To invite her of all people, are you afraid of Consort Ju? Concubine A: You. How dare you call me old! Concubine B: I have never said that you are old. You said that yourself. Concubine A: You! Magda: I won't bother you. Let's go, Ba Qi... Consort Ju: It is really lively today. Concubine B and Concubine A: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Greetings, Consort Ju. Consort Ju: Since you're already here, why not join us, Consort Chu? Otherwise, I'll be accused of bullying you. Magda: ...All right. Concubine A: Did you sleep well last night? You don't look very well. Consort Ju: His Majesty has been busy with government affairs and can't even eat well. I'm so worried even I can't rest. Ba Qi: (whispers) The Emperor is the one suffering. Why can't she sleep? Magda: Shh. Concubine A: Is your father, the Grand Secretary, must be working very hard? Concubine B: I've heard the Grand Secretary manages every little thing with all his efforts and is a capable assistance of the Emperor. Consort Ju also serves the Emperor full-heartedly. You're our role model. Concubine A: That's right. Unlike you. If I remember correctly, you only have a distant relative who's an official. The rest are commoners. Your family can't help the Emperor with politics and you can't even meet him. What a sad life. Concubine B: You! Consort Ju: You must also be living a peaceful life to be discussing political matters. Do you want to cause problems? Concubine B: Your Grace, she's humiliating me! Please punish her, Your Grace. Concubine B: Your Grace, I'm innocent... Consort Ju: ... Ba Qi: Your Grace, they're arguing. Why don't we take the chance to slip away? Magda: Um... I don't want to get in trouble. Hurry! Let's go. Story Chat 4 Magda: My Lord, are you looking for something? An Hu: Ah, greetings, Your Grace. ...I'm looking for nothing. Ba Qi: You were looking around with your head lowered. If you aren't looking for something, what else are you doing? An Hu: ... Ba Qi: Hahah, My Lord, I'm joking. I can help you find it. An Hu: Ba Qi! Don't bother! Ba Qi: Have you looked for it behind the giant stone? I'll go over there... Eh...? Is this... An Hu: That's it! Please give it to me, Ba Qi! Ba Qi: Wait a minute, Your Grace, isn't this your handkerchief! Hey, how come you have the handkerchief of my master? Did you steal it?! An Hu: I... How can I steal things from Your Grace! Ba Qi: Then where does this handkerchief come from!? Tell me! Magda: Ba Qi, don't be rude! The Imperial Chief Guardsman wouldn't do something like this. There has to be a mistake. Ba Qi: ... Sorry, I'm too impulsive... Lord An Hu, Ba Qi apologizes to you. An Hu: No need. You did it for your master. There's nothing wrong with that. Magda: But this handkerchief does look familiar... Is it the one I used to wipe away the sweat for you? An Hu: ...You're right. Your Grace. Since that day, I always carried it with me... I didn't mean to lose the handkerchief. I accidentally dropped it two nights ago when I was paroling here. Magda: It wasn't something important. It fine if you lost it. An Hu: I don't think so. Magda: Hm? An Hu: It's a gift from Your Grace. If I lost it, it can be viewed as being disrespectful. Ba Qi: Haha! You're so stupid! An Hu: ... Magda: Anyway, it's good that you found it. If there's nothing else, I'll go somewhere else. An Hu: Farewell, Your Grace. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript